


How amnesia can reveal secrets

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Amnesia, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Diego has a new family, Hargreeves Siblings - Freeform, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Klaus has an idea, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Surprises, after the apocalypse, not that hurt but he got hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Diego Hargreeves got hurt and now he has amnesia. He doesn't remember making up with his siblings or stopping the apocalypse. All he remembers is being with his new family. But he never realised that he still hadn't told his siblings he was married. They're confused and want answers. Diego just wants his memories. And Dean? Dean just wants his husband to be okay and give him a hug.





	1. Diego wakes up

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea after talking to my dear friend AgnesClementine and now here it is. It's not the same as what we talked about, but still got some elements.

Diego groaned. Where was he? Why did his back hurt? And his legs? Scratch that, everything hurt. He opened his eyes slowly and shut them close again. Too much light!

‘Diego dear? Are you awake?’ ‘Mom?’ Diego muttered. ‘Yes honey, it’s me. Just stay there okay? You were hurt pretty badly, you gave us all a big shock. I dimmed the lights now so you should be able to open your eyes now.’   
Diego opened his eyes and blinked to get the black spots out. Hm, the infirmary, he hadn’t been here in a while. He noticed the bandage around his left leg and poked his arm. Ow, that hurt.   
‘Be careful dear, you were pretty bruised up. Lots of bruises and small cuts, and this bigger cut in your leg. It needed stitches but it can heal better now.’

He saw his mom walking towards him with a glass of water. He took a sip and held onto it, the cold was nice on his hands. ‘I’ll go do some laundry now, and make dinner. If you feel better you can always get out the bed, if you need them there are crutches next to the bed.’ Diego nodded and stared at the blankets, trying to remember what happened. How did he even get so banged up?

‘Diego! My lovely brother! You’re awake!’ Diego looked up towards the door and saw Klaus walking inside, closely followed by Ben.   
Wait, Ben?!   
‘Ben?’ Diego said. ‘Yeah hi. Klaus dragged me with him, said we needed to see if you were awake yet. And you are, so hi.’ Diego stared from Ben to Klaus and back to Ben.  
‘But, you’re dead.’  
‘Well I was dead but I’m back here again, you know that right? With the Apocalypse and all? Klaus manifested me and then Five with his time travel to prevent it and stuff and I’m alive and now the apocalypse never happened.’  
Diego stared at them blankly. ‘Apocalypse? Five? What?’  
‘Uhm, Diego dear, did you hit your head too? This was like more than a year ago? Okay you still don’t live with us but we’ve been happy! Doing family things like dinner and talking and therapy.’  
But…. This is all too confusing. Diego closed his eyes and opened them again. Nope, Ben was still there, so it wasn’t a bad dream. ‘Can I have my phone?’ Ben handed his phone confused. ‘You okay Diego? I think you got temporary amnesia maybe, but okay.’ 

Diego nodded and scrolled through his phone. No pictures of Dean and him together. Nothing that could be traced to Dean in his phone.   
‘Yeah we tried to find the number from your work so we could call them, but it wasn’t in there so Luther and Allison went to that place where you live in the boiler room and explained it. And then that dude said he hadn’t seen you in a long time anyways and that it was fine.’   
‘Wait you guys went through my phone?!’  
‘Uhm yeah, Five hacked it. We thought there could be an explanation in it ya know, why you were so hurt. But nothing. There was this number though that kept calling you but when we picked up we only heard this one word and then if we said something they’d hang up and if we never said anything he hung up after a couple of seconds too. Very weird.’   
Diego smiled. Smart Dean. 

‘Well I’m fine, as you both can see. So please leave me to myself and go do other things.’ Klaus stared at Diego.   
‘But dearest brotherrr.…..’  
‘Klaus leave, I don’t want you here.’   
The phone rang. ‘Ohhhh, that’s probably the mysterious caller. Pick up Diego!’ Diego looked at the number and answered the call.   
‘It’s me,’ he said. ‘Diego? ’ he heard someone gasp at the other side.  
‘Yeah hi. Look, I have amnesia, can’t remember shit from what happened, I think I’m missing some stuff in my memories, last I remember I was with you guys at the bunker and we took a break after the vamp. The one where I was super heroic and tried to safe you, but failed and got this scar. So yeah last I remember we were drinking beers in the bunker celebrating we’d survived that.’  
It was quiet on the other side of the line. ‘Diego, that’s like years ago….’ Dean said. ‘So much happened after that.’   
‘Well okay, but can you come get me or something? I’m apparently with my brother who isn’t dead and the other one isn’t high and I am very confused and I want to leave.’   
‘Sure, give us some time. Cas isn’t ready yet to fly me over there. But grab a bag, or let one of your siblings do that. We’ll be there soon.’

Diego hang up and looked at a shocked Ben and Klaus. ‘What? I have amnesia, I’m not gonna stay here because we are close now or anything. I don’t remember it and I’m just gonna go leave with my husband and stay there hoping memories might come back. So please pack a bag for me, if not I’ll leave without stuff. I don’t care.’ Diego sat up and swung his legs to the side. He grabbed the crutches and limped towards the door, past a frozen Klaus and Ben.   
‘Wait wait wait, you can’t just leave us!’   
‘Well I am Klaus, get over it. Tell mom that I’m not coming back until I remember.’   
And he disappeared. Ben stared at Klaus. ‘Did he just say he’s gonna stay with his husband? Since when is Diego married?’  
Klaus looked from Ben to the door and raced after Diego. 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Diegoooooooooooo,’ Klaus yelled. ‘Diegoooooo!’ Diego stood in the living room and turned around sighing. ‘What Klaus? Did you pack my bag? They’re going to be here soon.’ Klaus shook his head.  
‘No! Of course not! I’m not gonna let you leave when you’re hurt like that! Also, husband?! When did you get married?! Why wasn’t I invited? I would have made a great best man!’  
‘Diego is leaving?’ Allison walked down the stairs with Luther. ‘Why is he out bed anyways? He’s hurt.’

‘Diego said he wanted to leave, he can’t remember the apocalypse and he is married! Married Allison!’

‘Wait what?’ Allison and Luther looked confused at Diego. ‘Since when are you married? We didn’t even know you had a girlfriend.’ ‘Boyfriend! Well, husband now, Diego told me and Ben’ Klaus interrupts. Diego sighs. ‘Guys, just shut up. I don’t even remember why the fuck I am here, so don’t blame me for wanting to leave.’

‘You have amnesia? But maybe mom can fix it? Or you could get it back by being surrounded by people or things that can trigger your memory? So you gotta stay here Diego, don’t go away with some stranger’ Allison pleaded.

POP

Klaus looked over to the other side of Diego. ‘Uhm guys, please tell me I’m not the only one seeing this? There are actually two dudes over there that didn’t use the door and weren’t there before?’

‘I see them. Who are you? How did you get in here? Why are you here?’ Luther stared at the two guys. The taller one ignored them all and ran to Diego. ‘Hey, hey, you okay? Cas was done and I was close, so we came to get you. In case it wasn’t as pretty here as you made it sound.’ Diego fell in the tall guy his arms. ‘Thanks. Where is..?’ ‘Oh at home, making a bed ready and stuff. He was too worried and if it was dangerous here, he’d have lost his mind. You know how he is.’

‘uhm, hello? Who are you guys? Why did you ignore Luther?’ Allison now looked at the other guy, the one that didn’t hold Diego. ‘Diego, Sam, let’s go. I feel some others coming, and Dean is already asking what is taking us so long,’ a deep voice came from the man.

Klaus shook his head and ran to the door, standing in front of it to stop them from leaving. ‘We don’t know you! Diego can’t just leave! He hasn’t even told about his tall hot piece of a husband he got.’

‘No Klaus, I won’t tell you. Let’s go.’ Diego limped to the guy with the deep voice with the tall hot guy, and held onto his trench coat. ‘Any time now Cas.’  
And then they were gone.

‘Uhm, what. ’  
‘Did I hallucinate?’  
‘We all saw this right?’  
……  
Klaus looked at the others. ‘Please tell me I wasn’t the only one, but did Diego just leave with two hot men and they’re not even his husband?! And he also didn’t introduce me?!’

‘Klaus, that’s really not the most concerning thought now. Maybe we should ask Pogo or mom what could get in our out like that? Maybe Five knows, maybe it was the commission?’

‘It wasn’t the commission Allison, Five blew up headquarters. Also I think if Diego wants us to know he’ll tell. Maybe just give him some space for now?’ Ben suggested, finally used to the others being able to listen to his smart comments.

‘Ben is right. Let’s just wait for Diego to call us.’ Luther looked at Klaus, ‘weren’t you supposed to go grocery shopping with Vanya?’ ‘Uhm….. ha..ha…. got to gooo’ and Klaus ran off.  
‘So now it is just waiting for Diego to call. I hope he heals good over there, wherever that is.’ Allison sat down and looked at the others. ‘Anyone wanna play a game until he calls?’

~Meanwhile~

‘Diego?! Diego?’ Dean came running towards the kitchen, hearing Cas and Sam murmuring softly to each other. ‘Dean I’m in here!’ Dean turned to the living room and walked to Diego. ‘Glad you’re okay, how you doing?’

‘Fine, apparently I can’t remember last couple years, but I’m just glad to be here with you.’ ‘Well yeah, you missed a lot. I wanted to ask what happened but you clearly don’t remember. ’ ‘Yeah I don’t, and according to my siblings I just showed up there hurt. Do you maybe know it? Or where I was?’

‘Nope, you had this monthly family dinner with them and never got back so we were worried and I called but you didn’t pick up, only some strangers. Who were probably your siblings.’

‘Yeahhhhh, they got into my phone, but they didn’t find pictures. So if I’m close with them again, why didn’t I tell them about you?’

‘I don’t know? Because they never asked, I think. You were all like: I’m not just gonna rattle off my life story, if they wanna know they gotta ask. And well like with your sister, she’s a famous actress so of course they knew everything about her. And they don’t know you went to police academy, but then dropped out and met me and now we’re hunting.’

‘They told me about an apocalypse. I thought we had averted that one some years ago with you and Sam and all’ Diego put his head against Deans shoulder. ‘Did I miss anything important here though? Since I can’t remember the last couple years.’

‘You told me that was a different apocalypse that had more to do with you Umbrella Academy Powers than us hunters, it wasn’t Michael or Lucifer, so don’t worry. And not much I think? We made some more friends, Bobby and Ellen got married.’  
‘I’ve got pictures of you two together on their wedding being very drunk!’ Sam interrupted, giving Diego and Dean a glass of orange juice, ignoring Deans glare. ‘Your husband is on painkillers, support him by not drinking either.’ Dean grumbled but took the glass, knowing that Diego did it for him last time too.  
  
‘Well you don’t have to see those pictures immediately. But yeah they got married, and Charlie, Kevin and Garth are now like a more permanent to our group, we kinda organised ourselves. Us and Sam being leaders and sending everyone on hunts, Bobby still managing the lore and calls, but Sam also on lore duty. We go on hunts with Cas. Kevin mostly translates, and Jody and Donna keep track of the police departments and call us when its needed. Charlie is our tech person, for fake stuff and all. Sam still hunts too of course.’

Diego looked wide-eyed at Dean. ‘Wow, that’s big. But like, how do you send hunters along then? I thought they were all loners. ’ Sam sat down across from them, ‘Well yeah, but Bobby knows a lot of them, and after the Leviathans we realised it kept getting too big, all the evil, and if there ever is another apocalypse, it’s easier if we are all kinda in the loop of each other. Also this way we can keep track of the stories each hunter tells, so now it seems like we’re an unofficial branch of the FBI or CIA because we keep the stories straight, except the real FBI and CIA don’t know of course.’

‘So a secret organisation, nice! Do you give supplies too? Or like, medical insurance?’ ‘Well the people here sometimes have a normal job with some income, like Kevin and Cas and Charlie. Ellen and Jo still run the bar, which is also visited by other people. But mostly no. We’re not like a real job, with salaries. If you’re on the brink of dying you can call us and Cas might come along to heal you, but that’s about it. Hunters don’t want to lose their independence.’

Diego smiled, ‘this is awesome. Really cool that you all managed it.’ ‘With your help of course,’ Dean winked.

‘Well yeah, but I don’t remember it, so it doesn’t count.’

‘That’s all really important stuff you missed I guess,’ Dean grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. ‘No better way to heal by watching some crappy TV.’  
Diego sat closer against Dean, it definitely wasn’t snuggling, manly hunter men like Dean and Diego don’t snuggle, and watched TV. He didn’t look up when the door opened, probably Cas with painkillers or groceries. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

‘Dad? Is pops back yet?’


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we will see that Dean didn't tell the most important things to Diego, and Diego has a soft heart

Diego froze. Pops? Dad? What? He slowly turned his head to look at Dean, who had looked back at the door and was already halfway there.  
  
In the doorway stood a girl, talking to Dean and glancing every so often at Diego, hurt and confusion on her face visible, but there was also worry there. Why there was a fifteen year old in the bunker wasn’t explained to him, and Dean had said he’d told the most important stuff that was missed. The stuff Dean told her apparently didn’t help her, because when they started it were whispers, and now Diego could hear them clearly.

‘Amnesia? Can’t Uncle Cas heal that? You didn’t tell him about us because you’re worried he wouldn’t take it well? What about me? What about Jack? He’s a lot younger, same with Kaia! They wouldn’t understand. I can’t blame dad, he didn’t even know about us, because you didn’t tell him!’

Diego saw something move behind the girl, and slowly got up. Dean and the girl were too busy arguing about who’s fault was what and if it was reasonable to keep things a secret to amnesia people to see Diego sneaking past them. He looked into the hallway, seeing a small person hiding at the end of the corridor quickly.  
  
‘Hey, I’m here, just want to know you, I’m not gonna hurt anyone, promise.’ He walked to the end and turned right, staring at two kids. A smiling girl looked up at Diego. ‘Pops! You’re back!’ Before Diego could reply he found himself in a hug, but not by the girl. No, he looked down and saw a boy hugging him. ‘I’m glad you’re back, I missed you papa.’

Wait. Wait.  
  
  
Papa? Pops? These kids think he’s their father? He’s not father material! Dean and him had talked about it, some time ago, because they had been married for a while. But the hunting life style didn’t make it easier.

But apparently in the years he missed they adopted some kids. Okay. That’s new. He couldn’t leave this kids hanging, just because Dean had ‘forgotten’ to tell him about them, doesn’t mean he won’t try. He hugged the boy back and smiled. ‘Yeah, I’m back.’  
  
The girl noticed him wincing when he hugged back, or she just didn’t like talking in the hallway, because she suggested to go sit down in the play room and talk, because apparently he had missed a lot of things they did and made and he had to see the drawings.  
  
Diego let the boy go and followed them to the play room, which was a room with lots of toys and a table for arts and crafts, and the walls that had been used as paper more then once. He sat down in a chair and looked at the two kids, who where looking so eager and hopeful at him that Diego couldn’t just say nothing.

‘Okay yeah, so I am back. But, I got hurt and now I don’t remember everything anymore. So maybe you two can help me telling things about you and the family so I can remember everything, hm?’ Hopefully they would see it as a game, but also tell him important information, like who they were.

The girl nodded. ‘Okay, we can do that pops! It’s like a quiz, Uncle Sam likes to do those. I’m Kaia, I am nine and you and dad adopted me last year because I was alone and now I am not! I like drawing and singing and learning languages Uncle Sam teaches us.’  
  
The boy then looked at Diego. ‘I am Jack, I am six and I have been with you and daddy always. I like playing with the cars and building with the legos. and I love when you read stories. And Uncle Cas is awesome.’ Diego saw the way he looked at his lap, decided to say screw his wounds, and pulled Jack up into his lap, holding him close.

‘Well, now my turn right? I am Diego, your papa. I am married to Dean, your daddy. I love him very much. I know uncle Sam and uncle Cas, they are indeed very awesome. I like working out, and solving mysteries. And I know that I love you both very much, even if I can’t remember everything right now.’  
  
That was the truth. Diego looked at both kids and decided he already loved them, even though he just learned he has kids. But he’d do anything for them. Now for the mysterious girl that argued with Dean. ‘So, who else lives here besides us?’ ‘Claire! ’ Jack put his hand up to demonstrate he knew Claire, and the answer to the question, which was apparently Claire. ‘And we have bedrooms for Ben and Krissy when they visit.’

Diego took a deep breath. Not three, but five kids?! Why did Dean think not telling him about kids was a smart move? He handled the other stuff, the hunting stuff well right? And this looks more important. Looking back at Kaia and Jack, he decided they would get a treat later for being sweet and answering all his questions.  
  
‘Okay, you can both tell me some about them okay? Jack, you can go first.’ Jack nodded happily and started to talk very fast. ‘Claire is our big sister, and Ben is our big brother and Krissy is also a big sister too, but they don’t always say papa and daddy to you. But we all love them very much and Ben is studying cars in college!’ Diego chuckled, ‘take a deep breath buddy. Don’t forget to breathe, it’s important. ’ Jack nodded and slowed down.

‘Claire lives with us and she is uhm… older than us! But not as much as me and Kaia together. She is sweet but she likes to hide it and she likes black and wants to be a cop I think. But she still plays with us if she has time, which is super cool because uncle Sam makes her study much more because she’s older! Oh and she likes uncle Cas little less because he reminds her of her real dad who died. Now Kaia can tell!’ Diego looked at Kaia, storing all the information in his brain.

‘He meant to say Claire is like fourteen. And Ben is twenty-one, he got beer for his birthday from you and dad. And he studies mechanics, because he really likes cars, like dad. And the same music, which isn’t even that good. Krissy is nineteen, but almost twenty, and she is in college too. She is studying to become a nurse, because she wants to help people. So she and Ben are mostly here with holidays, and Ben does call dad dad, but not you, because you aren’t his real pops and dad is. And Krissy doesn’t do it either, but I don’t know why. She does say uncle Sam, so I think she only likes him.’

Diego nodded. That is a lot of information to remember. ‘Did we do good papa? Did we tell you everything?’ ‘You did perfect Jack, thank you. What do you think about going to the kitchen and getting a snack? You were both very good with answering papa his questions, and papa would like a snack too.’ Jack grinned and jumped off his lap, eager to get a snack.  
  
Kaia nodded and followed Jack, but looked back to see if Diego came too. ‘But we have to avoid uncle Sam or dad, we already had a snack and we can’t have one too close to dinner.’

Diego looked at both of them and smiled. ‘That’s why I am here, we are not just going to get a snack, but we will be spies trying to avoid being seen and as reward get a snack! First rule of being a spy is ’

‘First rule of being a spy is looking around to make sure nobody is around to hear your secret plan’ A voice interrupted Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very fun to write! More kids! Don't pay any attention to the timeline, it's whack. It's fiction, so ignore how Ben and Krissy are older than Kaia and Jack and Claire. I just picked names and ages, so it's not cannon at all xD


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally had some time again, and here it is. It's not much, but it's something. I have no schedule at all, college makes sure of that, so please bear with me and my sporadic updates.

Diego turned around. ‘Dean? Heyyy,’ he smiled charmingly. 

‘That smile won’t work on my dude, I have seen it too often, and now you’re conspiring against me with the kids?!’

‘Well to be fair, you didn’t tell me about them, I had to ask these sweet ones about five! kids in our lives. Not one, not two, or even three. No, five! Five Dean! How could you not think that was important?!’

Claire peeked around Dean and made a ‘come here’ motion with her hand towards Jack and Kaia. She saw her pops getting worked up, and dad wouldn’t come out of this easily. Better to take the younger ones safe where they wouldn’t hear them arguing. Her curiosity didn’t want her to leave, but the determination to protect her siblings was stronger. They were too young, they didn’t need to see their parents arguing this much. Especially Jack.

Diego didn’t see Jack and Kaia leaving with Claire, he hadn’t even seen Claire at all. No, all he could look at was Dean, who didn’t back down either.  
‘Diego, you gotta understand. You have amnesia, lost years of memory, of our live together! The honeymoon has happened recently for you!’

‘If you could call it a honeymoon,’ he scoffed. ‘It was just us in a motelroom for two days Dean!’

‘Yeah, but we were together and we loved it. You already had to work through that there was a second apocalypse that didn’t happen because you and your siblings avoided it, and the hunting life style got like a system in it and all, that was already so much change. I couldn’t know how you would take the fact we have kids!’ Dean looked distraught at Diego, he truly believed he did the right thing. After all, he hadn’t seen Diego that confused and hurt in a while, and can you blame him for wanting to keep his husband safe and happy?

He would have told him about the kids eventually, like, it’s kinda hard to hide them, but he first wanted to make sure Diego was okay. His first couple years he was scared that he wouldn’t be a good dad, and look where they are now!

Diego pouted at Dean. ‘You could’ve at least told me we got cute kids.’ Dean snickered. Of course that’s something Diego would say. 

‘Well, if you can forgive me for not telling you so soon, you can get to know them even more? We can do something fun together before their bedtime? With the people here at least.’

Diego nodded and walked out the room, maybe he could find the others on his own, if they weren’t in the playroom they would probably be in the kitchen. They wanted a snack after all. 

~Meanwhile~

‘Diego hasn’t called yet, he must be kidnapped, or worse!’

‘Klaus please sit down, it’s Diego, how bad can it be?’

Klaus plopped down on the couch and put his feet in Bens lap. ‘Well dearest number one, Diego was hurt, you saw him, and there were these two guys who got in and out of the house without going through a door or wall, and they weren’t ghosts cuz Allison and Ben saw them too, and he talked about a husband and he left us without even callingggg.’

‘He did say he was going to his husband though’

‘Ben shut up! How can he have a husband, he never told us anything about a husband!’ Klaus looked really distraught about having missed Diego his wedding, he was supposed to be best man, or flower girl, and just be a delightful presence at the wedding! Now he might never even get that chance!

‘The guy at the boxing place did say Diego hasn’t been there for a while, so maybe Diego was indeed living with his husband? Or someone?’ Vanya replied, trying to be the voice of reason for once.

‘Yeah, but then he would have kept it secret for a long time.’

Everyone looked at Five. ‘Dude, we know you weren’t there because you were in the future, but it’s not as if we all talked to each other until dad died you know? We all left soon and didn’t see each other until the funeral, so you know as much as we do,’ Ben said, not feeling guilty about it at all, because he was dead and stuck with Klaus. And you know, he gave up on making Klaus visit their siblings after a while, as long as he didn’t die Ben thought he was doing a good job.

Klaus suddenly stood up. ‘I have an idea!’

Everyone in the room groaned. Klaus his ideas aren’t always the best ideas, sometimes they’re even worse than the worst you could come up with. But, if you have to give credit where credit is needed, the last couple of times he had pretty decent ideas. This time it involved Diego though, and Klaus never really thought clear whenever Diego was involved.

Luther looked impatient at Klaus.

‘Well, what is your idea?’

‘Let’s track him down!’ Klaus looked confident and sure that he could do it, as if he is a human GPS.

‘Uhm, not to be a buzzkill, but how do you want to do that?’ Allison looked confused. It’s not as if Diego left in a car they could track, he disappeared with two tall guys into thin air, like magic.

‘Well, he took his phone right? Can’t we track that?’

…..

Everyone was quiet while they thought about Klaus his words.

‘For once in your live, you even got technology right Klaus. That is a pretty good idea.’

Klaus beamed. ‘Thanks Five.’

‘Don’t praise him too much Five, it’ll get to his head.’

‘Ben! I’m hurt, I would never let something like a compliment get to my head. Tell me again Five, what did you think of my idea?’

Ben groaned and ignored Klaus. ‘Okay but guys, who of us even knows how to track a cellphone?’

They were quiet again. The idea was good, but kind of useless if nobody knew how to do it.

Then someone replied.

‘I know how to do it.’


End file.
